duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
All the Queen's Horses
All the Queen's Horses is the fourteenth episode of ''Due South'''s second season. Storyline: A terrorist pretending to make a documentary about the RCMP Musical Ride hijacks the train carrying the group on its exhibition tour. Original Air Date: April 12, 1996 Written by Paul Gross, John Krizanc and Paul Quarrington Directed by George Bloomfield Synopsis The RCMP Musical Ride is on an exhibition tour in the United States, riding a train with Fraser, Inspector Thatcher, and Buck Frobisher to the Chicago area. Also riding the train is a film crew, led by one Randall Bolt, that is in fact a subversive terrorist cell in mufti. Bolt and his gang hijack the train shortly after crossing the border, knocking the Mounties unconscious by pumping anaesthetic through the vents; Fraser, Thatcher, and Frobisher are the only ones to escape being gassed, but Thatcher and then Fraser are captured. Bolt forces Fraser to recite a ransom demand to Ray over the phone before revealing that he has rigged the train with explosives. Ray alerts Lieutenant Welsh and the FBI, including his old nemesis, Agent Ford, who sends him to deliver the ransom at a remote depot up the line. With some creative trickery, Fraser and Thatcher escape imprisonment and rendezvous with Frobisher, who has had a chance encounter with the ghost of his old friend, Robert Fraser; they have discovered that the train's brakes have been overridden, resulting in a runaway. In mortal combat with one of Bolt's henchmen, Fraser falls off the train, but inexplicably survives the fall to give chase on a handcar. Upon catching up, he conjectures that the authorities are planning to use deadly force to stop the train; during an attempt to take over the engine, the gravity of the situation inspires him and Thatcher to confront their feelings at last. They share a passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by Frobisher's announcement that the terrorists are convening in the caboose. The train is diverted onto a dark-territory spur track leading to a nuclear power plant; meanwhile, Ray and the stationmaster are headed for an emergency stub track a few miles from the plant, to prevent the train from colliding with another train loaded with nuclear waste. Bolt and his gang capture Thatcher again, cutting the caboose off from the train, whereupon he kills his cohorts and takes Thatcher with him to a hidden ATV in the wilderness. Seeing the collision with the nuclear waste train imminent, Fraser and Ray are obliged to deal with the explosive charges while Frobisher and Bob Fraser attempt to line the Musical Ride train into the stub track, which succeeds only with a well-placed bullet fired by Frobisher. The collision is narrowly avoided, and the Musical Ride members regain consciousness just in time to go charging after Bolt, cutting him off with the circular Dome Formation. Cast *Leslie Nielsen as Buck Frobisher *Kenneth Welsh as Randall K. Bolt *Gordon Pinsent as Robert Fraser *Alex Carter as Agent Ford *Paul Soles as Creeve *Kirsten Kieferle as Racine *Mark Melymick as Agent Deeter *Falconer Abraham as Team Leader Soundtrack "Ride Forever" by Paul Gross and David Keeley Memorable Quotes Buck Frobisher: (walking with a cane) Ah, Benton. Did they issue you one of these yet? Benton Fraser: Not yet, sir, no. Buck Frobisher: Ah, you're young. In a few years, that steel blade that you took in the leg - it'll start acting up, just like it did with me. (bends over and passes gas) Fraser Sr.: Try spending a week on the stakeout with him in Dead Horse Gulch. Benton Fraser: Do you mind? Buck Frobisher: What's that? Benton Fraser: Uh, nothing, sir, nothing. Agent Ford: All right, people, here's our situation. Representatives from State and the NSC are meeting regarding the larger implications. Now as I speak, two rapid response teams are flying in from Fort Bragg - Ray Vecchio: What, no B-52 squadron? Agent Ford: You have a problem with this, Detective? Ray Vecchio: You know, Ford, we all have our own style. Me, I get a headache, I don't take a chain saw to it - I swallow a couple of aspirin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2